


it's love's illusions i recall, i really don't know love at all

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Love Actually AU, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Ada-“ Hecate calls, panic present in her voice, and Ada stops. Turns. Looking rather sheepish. “Who is it that you’ve requested help from?” Hecate dreads the answer. Because no one will be adequate enough.Ada hesitates, as if trying to get around answering, and then again, as if preparing to at least break the news softly. Then, slowly and calmly she says, “Miss Pentangle.”---Ada has fallen ill, Pippa steps in to help run the school and Hecate has a soft spot for unicorns. The Natalie/David Love Atually AU (kind of) that absolutely no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ada-“ Hecate calls, panic present in her voice, and Ada stops. Turns. Looking rather sheepish. “Who is it that you’ve requested help from?” Hecate dreads the answer. Because no one will be adequate enough. 
> 
> Ada hesitates, as if trying to get around answering, and then again, as if preparing to at least break the news softly. Then, slowly and calmly she says, “Miss Pentangle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is an idea i've been working on since around christmas time, hence why it's inspired by Love Actually lol. i also want to mention that i am not good at writing politics and i am also unfortunately not a unicorn expert, i'm really just here to write some soft hicsqueak.  
> i'm hoping to get the rest of the chapters up quite quickly, so please let me know if you like this chapter because it will probably motivate me to write quicker! also feel free to follow me on tumblr - hecatesoftbroom.tumblr.com :)

The moment she arrives back on the school grounds and dismounts her broom, Hecate transfers immediately to her office. Letting out a sigh as soon as her feet touch firm ground. She removes her cape and her hat and for a moment, though the day is not over, she even considers removing her shoes. But that would be entirely improper.

But, as she thinks about it, she’s not expecting anymore disturbances tonight. So, perhaps it might just be okay.

Suddenly, she shrinks about three inches, her feet thanking her as she steps into her sturdy, practical, only slightly fur trimmed slippers, which appeared on her office floor approximately 10 minutes before she landed. She smiles at the comfort, proceeding to remove a thin grey file from her satchel, the one marked _Confidential_ , before she sits at her desk.

The sky is quickly dimming, the moon promptly rising, and she begins to read. Scans through paragraphs with sentences such as, _The sudden lack of unicorn sightings has been a cause of concern within the magical community._ And, _As we are sure you are aware, the properties of such creatures are vital for the produce of countless magical aids._ And, _The loss of such a creature would have a devastating impact on the lives of many._

To be quite honest, Hecate is astounded that the council is taking the matter so seriously. As with all political concerns, the idea of animal extinction is never at the top of the list of problems that need to be solved. But the words she reads are nothing less than true. The effects of losing the unicorn species all together would be devastating. Their properties are found in thousands of concoctions; healing balms, healing potions, healing supplements. Building structures, heat insulation, _modern_ witching machinery. And, perhaps, her input can actually play a part in the comeback of such an important being.

It’s been about 45 minutes, she’s halfway through her second read of the documents in hand, when there’s a knock at the door. She opens it from where she sits, it’s Ada, who looks rather worse than she did yesterday, and tremendously worse than the day before.

“Hecate, I’m glad you’re still up.” Ada manages, though her voice is croaky.

“Ada.” Hecate stands, making her way over to the headmistress. “You should be resting.”

“I know, I-“ She stops and observes for a moment. “There’s something different.” Hecate quite agrees, but she can’t put her finger on what it is. And then the tips of her ears begin to burn, as she realises she and Ada are almost exactly eye to eye. She is wearing slippers.

 “What is it that you need, why aren’t you in bed?” She changes the subject, as every muscle in her body tenses at the thought of how she must look if Ada were to look down and realise.

“Ah, right. I’ve had to accept that I’ve got the flu. I simply feel absolutely dreadful. And with me out of action for goodness knows how long, maybe a day, maybe a week, I have requested some help with running the school. Effective first thing tomorrow morning.” She says. Much to Hecate’s horror, her eyes widening more with every word that comes from Ada’s mouth.

“Help? But we are quite cap-“

Ada cuts her off, “I refuse to put you under any more stress. Not with all your recent meetings with the council, and all the extra work you’ve been given on top of your teaching and marking.”

“But-“ She tries to protest.

“As I mentioned, I could be feeling much better by tomorrow. I assure you this will be temporary, Hecate.” She sniffles. “Now, I really must rest.” She says, as if suddenly in a great hurry, turning to leave.

“Ada-“ Hecate calls, panic present in her voice, and Ada stops. Turns. Looking rather sheepish. “Who is it that you’ve requested help from?” Hecate dreads the answer. Because no one will be adequate enough.

Ada hesitates, as if trying to get around answering, and then again, as if preparing to at least break the news softly. Then, slowly and calmly she says, “Miss Pentangle.”

Hecate’s heart stops and, again, her entire body tenses. “M-Miss… Pentangle?” Her mouth is ever so slightly agape at the betrayal. Ada must know, she _must_ know, how uncomfortable this will be for her. How is she supposed to work alongside Pippa? After so many years of neglect, to a few awkward meetings filled with words unsaid and the desperate need to impress.

“She is more than capable,” Ada starts, “I’m sure I needn’t remind you of her qualifications, the ones allowing her to take on the responsibilities of running more than one school, should she wish to take on such duties.” Hecate grits her teeth and Ada sighs. “And she’s fond of you, Hecate.” Her expression softens. Hecate’s does too, but it’s filled more with upset and worry. “And she knows you, as you do her. I know you may think it awful of me, to not consult you first, but I really do see this as the best and most beneficial option.”

Hecate lets out a defeated sigh. Ada needs to rest, and she can’t bear to argue with her more, lest it damage her health even further. For now, she bids Ada goodnight, transfers to her bedroom and lets her anxieties keep her awake. Her first instinct, when her head hits the pillow, is to cry, but she doesn’t. Instead lets her mind get on with thinking and overthinking. She comes up with no solutions. No way she can possibly make this situation better. No way she can possibly handle a conversation with Pippa without feeling like her heart is about to escape her chest, or looking like she’s in a great deal of pain, which she will be. Nothing can solve such an inconvenience.

She sleeps in restless intervals.

___________________________

 

She manages to avoid Pippa for most of the morning. In fact, she hasn’t even seen her yet today but is sure she arrived much earlier than needed. And she’s sure she’ll have to face her sooner or later. She is not sure, however, how on earth she’s going to do that.

During her first lessons of the day, the girls inevitably ask questions.

_Why is Miss Pentangle here?_

_Is Miss Pentangle taking over as head mistress?_

_Where is Miss Cackle?_

All of which she gives one word answers to before telling them to get on with their work in silence.

Break time comes, and a note arrives in the potions lab. It’s from Ada.

_Meeting in the staff room. Now._

Her fingers curl into her palm and she reads the few words on the small piece of paper over and over, biting the inside of her mouth. What if she can’t even manage to speak without stuttering or stumbling over her words? What if Pippa dislikes her? Finds her awkward and stiff? Because that’s exactly what she is. She remembers, all those months ago, how Pippa had said she wanted to be like Hecate when they were younger. And her throat hurts when she thinks about how that could never be true now. Pippa will see her now, in her truest form. She’ll see that Hecate is definitely not one to look up to.

She can’t face this, she thinks, as she rises from her desk.

She could just not go, she tells herself as she slips out the door way and down the hall.

She does not have to go, she continues to say over and over in her mind, all the way up until she’s twisting the doorknob and entering the staff room. Because obviously she’s going to go.

As she suspects, Ada is not there. And as she suspects, each body in the room looks to her to start the meeting, all with smiling faces. She does see a pink figure out of the corner of her eye, but she looks instead to Miss Bat.

“Good morning.” She manages, which is a good start, she thinks, now making eye contact with none of them. She pauses, taking in a few breaths. “Miss Pentangle,” She finally looks at Pippa, who, in complete truth, has never looked lovelier. Hecate’s heart sinks a little. And when Pippa looks back at her with bright eyes and a smile to match, she can’t help but feel sad as she says, “I hope you’ve been able to settle in well.” She wants to smile back. She wants to thank Pippa for being here at such short notice. She wants to greet her with a hug, like old friends do. But her mind tells her she can’t. Not with other people present. Definitely not if it were just the two of them, that would only lead to further conversations.

“Oh, yes.” Pippa beams. “Miss Drill was here to welcome me this morning and show me to the head mistress’s office. I’ve had a rather productive morning actually, I’ve sorted through some of papers that Miss Cackle wants me to look over, and there are a few things I’d like for us to discuss together, when you can, of course.”

“Of course. We- must agree on a time later.”  She replies, looking down at the floor for a moment, before looking back up and focusing on Dimity now instead. Anything to avoid looking at Pippa.

There’s a silence, and finally, she realises she has to look back at Pippa. “Do you have any queries? Anything you wish to inform us of, whilst we’re all present?” She asks, hoping her words don’t sound as much like an interrogation as she thinks they do.

“Well,” Pippa shakes her head, looking slightly shy, “I’d like to thank you all for making me feel welcome. It’s just such a shame that the circumstances are what they are.”

“Yes, well, Miss Cackle will be perfectly fine soon enough.” Hecate utters.

“I’d quite like to know the plan.” Dimity says, eyebrows raised with curiosity. “Who’s taking on the role of headmistress, I mean? Or will it be more of a team effort between the two of you?”

Hecate’s eyes widen slightly and she blinks, not having thought about it yet, not knowing how to answer.

“A joint effort, I think.” Pippa says, cheerily. “You know more about Cackle’s than anyone, well, apart from Miss Cackle herself. I should think I’ll be more like your deputy, if anything, H-Hecate.” For some reason Pippa’s cheeks suddenly turn quite pink, her eyes shifting from Hecate’s gaze.

Hecate’s stomach does backflips, and somehow, without a single stutter, she says, “A joint effort sounds most practical.”

“Fab.” Dimity says, clapping her hands together. “Well, if that’s all, shall we get on?”

Hecate nods, glad that the meeting did not drag on for the entirety of break time. Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb stay to finish their tea, Dimity’s left the room before Hecate’s even finished nodding, and when she herself turns to leave, she’s soon caught up by Pippa.

“Hecate.” She says, bringing her hand up, as if to touch Hecate’s arm, pulling away just before she’s about to make contact. Hecate stops to face her. “I do hope you’re okay with this. I questioned Ada about your feelings towards the situation before I accepted the role, but she just kept insisting I come, whilst sort of avoiding the question.” Suddenly, there’s a look of guilt on Pippa’s face, and Hecate’s heart sinks further.

She takes a deep breath, taken quite aback by the question, searching for an answer that might come out at least mildly well-intentioned. “There is no reason I would not be okay with it.”

Pippa sighs in relief. “Oh, good.” She’s smiling again now, and Hecate also feels somewhat relieved. “I think that meeting went well. I should confess I very nearly addressed you as _Hiccup_. I would’ve felt awful if I had done.” She says, shaking her head once again. “And I imagine it would’ve given the rest of the staff quite a laugh at your expense.”

Hecate, although tremendously mortified at the thought, has to struggle to hold back a smile. “Far worse things could’ve happened, I suppose. I’d hardly be able to show my face in that staff room again, should I have let the name _Pipsqueak_ slip.” Pippa giggles and Hecate goes very still for a moment, a concerned look on her face, as though she can’t quite believe the sentence she’s just said. “Well, we’ll- er- discuss- w-whatever-it-is-that-you-wish-to-discuss- later. I must get to my next class.”

She doesn’t wait for Pippa to respond, instead immediately transfers to her office, where she spends the remaining three minutes of spare time that she has wincing from embarrassment and simultaneously trying not to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s that you’re reading? If you don’t mind me asking.” Pippa asks, her eyes wide and hopeful.
> 
> “It is a proposal from the council.” Hecate tells her, knowing full well she could have just said the papers were confidential. And Pippa would leave. “They want my help protecting the unicorns.”
> 
> “That’s fantastic.” Pippa says, sounding very interested. “Oh, they couldn’t have asked for better help.”
> 
> Hecate looks at her in confusion. After all, she is not exactly the kind of person who is likely to come to mind when one is in need of an _animal activist._

A week has passed, and Ada doesn’t seem to be looking worse anymore, which gives Hecate some comfort. The sooner she’s better, the sooner things can go back to normal.

Hecate’s still managing to avoid Pippa as much as she can, although when they do talk she has managed to walk away without feeling complete and total despair most times, which has been nice. Pippa seems to have found a friend in Dimity during break and lunch times, which Hecate is grateful for. The only thing worse than having to willingly interact with Pippa during those times, would be Pippa spending those times all alone.

She’s just going through more papers from the magic council when there’s a knock at the door, and Pippa enters.

“I thought you might like some tea.” She smiles, making her way over to Hecate’s desk, a small tray carrying tea and a small plate floating behind her. “Chamomile with a sprig of lavender, I’ve noticed that it’s still one of your favourites.” She sets the tea down on Hecate’s desk. “I brought biscuits too. Chocolate covered. Dark chocolate, of course.”

Hecate can’t help but smile at the gesture. Can’t help the blush that spreads across her cheeks. Or the warm feeling that fills her stomach, before she’s even touched a drop of tea.

“Thank you. You are… Very thoughtful.” She says, ducking her head back down to her papers, needing Pippa to leave before she does something inevitably humiliating. Like tell her that she has appeared like the ray of sunshine that Hecate desperately needed on this dreary day.

“What’s that you’re reading? If you don’t mind me asking.” Pippa asks, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“It is a proposal from the council.” Hecate tells her, knowing full well she could have just said the papers were confidential. And Pippa would leave. “They want my help protecting the unicorns.”

“That’s fantastic.” Pippa says, sounding very interested. “Oh, they couldn’t have asked for better help.”

Hecate looks at her in confusion. After all, she is not exactly the kind of person who is likely to come to mind when one is in need of an animal activist. She simply knows enough about the species, knows much more than most, that the council want her on their side.

Pippa looks back at her and enthusiastically continues, “Well, it’s not often the council cares about animal welfare, is it? And if anyone can steer them into the right direction, due to the importance of the creature in society, it’s you.” Hecate still looks very confused.

“Hecate Hardbroom, do not act as though the unicorn is not your most favourite species, magical or not, in the whole universe. You were practically a walking encyclopaedia on the subject before we’d even covered their properties in potions class back at school. You used to read about them, _write_ about them, all the time. They couldn’t have picked someone more passionate.”

_Passionate_?

“Well… I… I suppose I _might_ have a s-soft spot for the creature.” Oh, how _humiliating_ , she thinks, closing her eyes for a moment. At least she’d been prepared for a moment like this. At least she knew it was inevitable. Though it is true. She did have such a fascination with them as a child. She definitely still has an old figurine somewhere. Buried deep at the bottom of an old box. At the bottom of her wardrobe.

A gift from Pippa. A very long time ago.

Her face turns red, _again_. And the more she thinks about it the bigger the lump in her throat becomes.

Pippa smirks. “You are quite wonderful, Hecate.”

Hecate laughs, again out of confusion. “I’m not.” How could Pippa ever think that? How can she say it so sincerely? After _everything_? If anyone is wonderful, it’s Pippa. And Hecate should tell her that.

“I won’t argue with you. But you’re wrong. Anyway,” Pippa says, moving swiftly on, “What I actually came to talk to you about is… Well, it’s a little more serious. Nothing to worry about just yet, I don’t think.”

“What is it?”

Pippa takes a deep breath. “Well, I have friends- acquaintances- at the council. They’re aware that I’m here, of course, and apparently there’s been some talking. About Ada. People are starting to say she should just resign, after everything that’s happened. They’re saying she’s probably the one who’s made herself ill with how she’s been handling things at the school in recent years. That she can no longer handle the pressure. It’s ridiculous, obviously.”

There’s a frown between Hecate’s brow and she hardly knows what to say. “It’s preposterous. It has only been one week, she has the flu for heaven’s sake.”

“I know. It’s just talk Hecate, but I thought I should warn you.”

“And I suppose they want you in charge instead? You and your _modern_ witching ways.” Hecate hisses.

“Perhaps.” Pippa nods. “But that doesn’t make them right, and we cannot be bullied, _Ada_ cannot be bullied, into thinking that they are. I’m still on your side, Hecate. I always have been. I just think you should prepare her for such topics to arise.”

Hecate says nothing.

“You should be the one to talk to her about it.” Pippa says, softly.

Hecate’s face softens, a feeling of guilt rising within her at her small outburst. Pippa’s already made it clear that she knows the only rightful head of the school is Ada. She nods, “Very well. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting with the council I must attend.”

Pippa nods, before promptly leaving.

__________________________

 

The meeting is tedious and nothing good is achieved. In fact, only truly dreadful things appear to be on the horizon.

“I think it’s the best option we have at this time, your Greatness.” A short, grey haired man in a long grey robe utters, nodding his head.

“It is settled then. That will be all for today.” The Great Wizard’s voice booms across the room.

“Your Greatness-“ Hecate interrupts, determined to fight as hard as she can, needing her voice to be heard, when she has faced so many interruptions herself in the past hour. “I do not think anything good can come from capturing the remaining creatures. They need space to roam, otherwise their properties will be less than half as strong. They’ll shed their horns and new ones will never grow, their hair will dim, the animals _need_ freedom. No one can benefit from this decision.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Hardbroom, I will not discuss this further. You can bring up these points in future meetings if you wish, but as of now my decision is final. The remaining animals will live in captivity. I will be making the arrangements as soon as possible.”

“But you cannot-“ Hecate says, outraged, disgusted, absolutely horrified.

“My decision is final. This meeting is over.” The Great Wizard leaves through the door behind him, and others in the room begin to follow.

The slight drizzle of rain disguises the few tears of anger that find their way falling down Hecate’s face on the journey home.

________________________

 

“How did it go?” A soft voice says, from the top of the stairs, where Hecate is headed. It makes her jump a bit and she quickly wipes another stray tear from her face when she realises it’s Pippa.

“Horribly.” She says, right before transferring and appearing next to Pippa at the top of the stairs. It’s late and she can’t understand why Pippa is even still up. Though she soon sees that Pippa is draped in striped pink pyjamas and matching woollen slippers.

“Oh.” She looks sad. “I have to say I half expected you to say that. Nothing involving that man ever goes completely pleasantly.” She whispers now that Hecate is much closer to her, giving her a small smile.

Hecate raises an eyebrow just slightly, “You are right about that.”

“So, what did he say? Nothing of great intelligence I gather.”

“Captivity. That’s his plan, for all of the remaining creatures.” She manages to say, another tear threatening to fall.

Pippa gasps, a sudden look of anger across her face. “But he must know the consequences, he must know what a mistake that would be.”

“He does!” It’s still a whisper, only so much anger and sadness fills her voice. She’s struggling very hard not to cry and the devastated look on Pippa’s face only makes it so much harder.

“It’s alright, Hecate.” Her hand comes up to brush Hecate’s arm. “It’s alright. You’re going to do something about this and if you’ll let me, I want to help.”

Hecate shakes her head, unable to bring her face up to look at Pippa again until she’s sure her tears will not fall.

“You’re already working double, I can’t let you waste your time on helping me.”

“Helping protect one of the most important species in the world. It wouldn’t be a waste.” Pippa’s soft voice assures her. “We can talk about it more tomorrow, over lunch? You need to rest now.”

Hecate agrees and Pippa smiles and says goodnight before making her way towards her chambers.

“Pippa.” Hecate calls after her and when Pippa turns back to look at her again, Hecate is quite lost for words and quite unsure of why she said anything at all. She opens her mouth to speak and eventually manages to say, “Goodnight.” And Pippa nods and smiles sweetly once again and continues on her way.

When the door to her own chambers closes behind her, Hecate takes a deep breath and hopes the hot feeling of embarrassment fades quickly. She decides that she better get a grip of her feelings. And quickly, if she’s going to be having lunch with Pippa in just mere hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m…” She sighs. “I’m having lunch with Pippa and I am slightly unsettled at the thought of it lest I make a complete fool of myself, like I have done every time we have spoken in conversation with each other since her arrival.”
> 
> Ada smiles. “Thank heavens you got that off your chest. I could sense your unease from down the corridor. Now all you need to do is tell Miss Pentangle that.”
> 
> Hecate’s eyes widen and her face scrunches in horror. “Tell Pippa? That would hardly be proper.”
> 
> “It doesn’t need to be proper, Hecate, she’s your oldest friend. Don’t be proper. In fact, be downright improper, you do far too much of being proper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support on this fic so far, seeing such nice comments is the best thing in the world :)

Lightly, Hecate knocks on the door in front of her, hoping Ada isn’t sleeping, and when the door opens, she enters as unobtrusively as possible.

“How are you feelings?” She asks, concerned to see that Ada still looks so unwell.

“The same as yesterday and the day before I’m afraid. But I’m not getting worse, and that’s the main thing.” She replies, with a croak in her throat. “Is there something you need?”

Hecate tells her that she’s taking matters in her own hands, reading through every book on the library shelves to come up with a cure for Ada’s illness. Let’s her know that it’s taking longer than she expected, with the school’s stock of unicorn properties almost entirely gone, and with there being no unicorn sightings in the area for weeks now, but that she is not giving up. Then, with a heavy heart, she tells Ada of the rumours at the council. Of how there’s talk that she should resign and that, yet again, Pippa is who they want to see in charge of the school. She tries to be as gentle as possible, but there’s no way to break this kind of news without it resulting in Ada feeling down when she’s already so low.

“I am afraid I expected as much.” Ada sighs.

“But we have nothing to worry about… Pippa- She’s made it quite clear that she is on our side. I thought you had a right to know about this, but please do not dwell on it.”

“I’m not worried, Hecate.” She assures her.

Hecate begins to hover slightly, not knowing whether she’s about to say that she must get on, that she has a lesson beginning in 10 minutes, or whether she’s about to say something else entirely.

“What is it?”

“What is what?” Hecate says, startled from her thoughts.

“What is it that you wish to say?” Ada asks.

“It’s… Nothing, it’s… Just nothing. I have a class to get to.”

“Hecate, you have exactly nine minutes to tell me what’s bothering you and I really do urge you to do so.” Ada says, sounding clearer than she has in days.

Hecate exhales, an exasperated look on her face, aimed only at herself because of what she’s about to confess. “I’m…” She sighs. “I’m having lunch with Pippa and I am slightly unsettled at the thought of it lest I make a complete fool of myself, like I have done every time we have spoken in conversation with each other since her arrival.”

Ada smiles. “Thank heavens you got that off your chest. I could sense your unease from down the corridor. Now all you need to do is tell Miss Pentangle that.”

Hecate’s eyes widen and her face scrunches in horror. “ _Tell_ Pippa? That would hardly be proper.”

“It doesn’t need to be proper, Hecate, she’s your oldest friend. Don’t be proper. In fact, be downright improper, you do far too much of being proper and you’ll feel entirely more at ease if you simply say the problem out loud.”

Hecate can’t quite believe what she’s hearing, from the Headmistress no less. “Ada I-“

“Don’t you have a lesson to be getting to? I’d hate to be the reason you’re running late, you must get on.”

“But-“

“Oh and Hecate, I do just want to thank you for how hard you’ve been working. You’ve allowed me to rest with ease over the last week. You really are a credit to this school and a dear friend.”

“I…” Hecate still looks utterly bewildered. “Of course. I’ll… See you later.” She says, vanishing from the room.

When she finds ground once more in the potions lab, Mildred Hubble is sat ready and waiting in her seat, a potion steaming away in front of her.

“Morning Miss Hardbroom!” She beams.

Hecate, who is not in the mood for such cheeriness when all she can think about is her lunch with Pippa somehow ending in disaster, manages to say, “Good morning, Mildred.”

“I’ve been working on my own potion, like you told us to, and I think I’ve nearly perfected it. I’ve called it the _Decent Descent_ potion- Enid helped come up with the name- so now when I trip over my laces, or a step, or nothing at all, well-  it still won’t be particularly pleasant, but it will be… Decent.” She smiles. “Meaning it probably won’t hurt. Want to try some?”

Knowing she has to test the girl’s potion, she makes her way over to Mildred. “I should be able to taste if the ingredients are correct, however I doubt I’ll be able to test the full effect. I do not wear shoelaces, I am exceptionally aware of all the steps in this castle, and tripping over nothing at all is simply reckless.” Hecate says, eyes widening as she says the last word.

Mildred says nothing, simply dips her ladle into her cauldron and waits for Hecate to appear beside her. Hecate takes the ladle and Mildred watches eagerly as she sips the potion into her mouth.

“Orange?” Hecate asks, pinpointing everything that makes up the flavour.

“Nope, tangerine! I did some research and adding orange into this specific mixture would turn the potion into a _Dizzy Descent_ potion, makes falling over a whole lot worse, which reminds me I still need to make Beatrice an apology card.” She says, looking guilty. “But adding tangerine has no effect.”

“Why add it at all then?”

Mildred shrugs, “It tastes really nice.”

Hecate finds it hard to fault the girl. Though she sees no reason to add unnecessary ingredients, nothing seems off about the concoction. And it is really very tasty.

“Judging by taste alone, it seems you have brewed a correct and some-what useful potion. I will still need to see the physical affects, however I urge you to be more careful in the ways in which you travel around the school, perhaps then such a potion would not be needed. And please refrain from using your friends as test subjects in the future.”

Mildred nods, then suddenly looks to the floor with a saddened expression. “Can I ask you a question, Miss Hardbroom?”

“What is it?”

“Is Miss Cackle going to die?”

Hecate looks completely taken aback. “What on earth would make you think that?”

“She’s just been ill for so long, I wish there was something we could do.”

“She will get better, Mildred. You shouldn’t worry about things like that.”

Mildred nods once more, as more girls flood into the room and take their seats, so Hecate returns to her desk before beginning to explain the properties of morning dew. Particularly the most potent kind collected from Pendle Hill at dawn.

______________________

 

They meet in the head mistress’s office, private, but very formal. A good place for a business meeting. _Not_ a lunch date. It puts Hecate a little more at ease.

Hecate is the first to arrive, but she only has to wait a few minutes for Pippa to follow, perfectly on time. They sit over a small table by the window, a teapot hovering beside them as it pours freshly made tea into two cups.

“I have a plan.” Pippa says eagerly, almost immediately after they sit down.

“A plan?” Hecate repeats, surprised they have managed to skip the awkward introductions. 

“Yes, a plan that will then hopefully lead us to forming another plan on exactly how we can save the unicorns. It’s a pre-plan.”

“A p-pre-p-“

“Yes.” Pippa cuts her off. “We organise a meeting with the Great Wizard, invite him here for tea and a casual meeting. A chat. And we find out what his plans are.”

“And he’s just going to tell us, is he?”

“I can be quite persuasive. And so can you.”

Hecate looks at her, confused, and Pippa smiles.

“You know it was usually you convincing me to race our brooms around the school, insisting we wouldn’t be caught, which we weren’t. Usually. You also had a knack for asking for extensions on your homework, because you were too busy focusing on your own research, which you deemed more important than the things we were learning in the classroom. Which they were. And don’t get me started on the time when you told Miss Bloomsberry-”

“Alright.” Hecate utters, ears burning. “That does not mean that the Great Tosspot is simply going to tell us confidential information. Especially not when he knows exactly where I stand.”

“We should at least try. Maybe you could try to flatter him.” Pippa suggests, barely supressing a giggle.

“Over my dead body.”

Pippa does laugh then. “But you’re not against meeting with him? No flattery need be involved.”

“I suppose it is worth a try.” She says, turning up her nose at the thought of it.

“Brilliant. Perhaps I should be the one to invite him? If that’s alright with you?”

“I think it best that you do.”

“Alright, I’ll get right on it.” Pippa says, standing to leave.

And it’s at that moment that Hecate realises that she doesn’t want Pippa to leave, and she needs to do something about it. Quickly. Even if she can’t say more than a sentence to her without embarrassing herself. She wants Pippa to stay, she wants them to eat lunch together, she wants to talk to her and learn more about her. Wants to know how she’s been these past thirty years. She at least needs Pippa to stay a moment longer so that she can properly take in how beautiful she looks.

“Wait.”

Pippa stops, tilting her head a little.

“I… Aren’t you going to eat?” She asks, trying not to look disappointed.

“Well, yes, I thought I might just eat on the go, now that we know what we’re doing.”

“Right. Okay.” She says, trying to think of something else to say. “It’s just… I- I thought we could talk.”

“Oh.” Pippa says, suddenly giving Hecate a smile that, if she wasn’t already sitting, would make her knees weak.

“Well, we are working together for the foreseeable future. Maybe it’s time we reacquainted? Properly?” She feels silly and improper for asking. Although Ada did tell her to be improper.

“Alright.” She sits back down and a tray of sandwiches appears on the table in front of them. “Although, I must say there isn’t much to know.”

Hecate almost lets out a laugh. “Apart from building and running your own school of magic.”

“Well, yes. Apart from that. But you know about that.” She shrugs, picking up a cucumber sandwich and taking a bite.

Hecate needlessly stirs her tea, wondering just how improper she should allow herself to be. Wondering what is and is not any of her business. Remembering that none of it is, that she lost the right to know anything about Pippa’s personal life a long time ago. “Where are you living now? When you aren’t living at the school?”

“Here and there really. I have my London flat. It’s close to the council, means I can easily get involved with them when I need to.”

Hecate nods. “I am surprised you weren’t asked to assist this case. Your opinion is certainly valued by all those at the council.”

“Now that you mention it, that must be why. They know I stand where you stand, maybe they thought I’d create bad publicity for them if I knew their proposed plan. Which I would, by the way. But it still wouldn’t change their minds. They’d just have a lot to try and sweep under the rug.”

“Then it’s just as well they came to me.” Hecate gives a small smile.

“I still think you’re much more worthy of the position. I just wish they’d listen to you.” She says, sincerely.

“You would’ve been more than capable, I am sure.” There’s a silence for a little while before Hecate asks the question that’s been chipping away at her brain for the past few decades. And it is not proper. In fact, it _is_ downright improper. And she has absolutely no plans to admit that to Ada. “You never married?” She holds her breath the second the words leave her mouth. She’s almost sure she’d know if Pippa was or ever has been married. But there’s still a chance.

“No, no, not even close.” She assures Hecate, shaking her head with an unsure smile.

“There is no one?” Her heart is pounding and her mouth is dry and she thinks at this point she’s being so obvious she might as well just lean in and kiss Pippa right this second. She’s mortified at the thought. Pippa would surely never speak to her again. And they’ve hardly talked since they reconciled to begin with. No, she can’t lose Pippa again.

Pippa looks to her shoes for a moment, “There was someone, a short while ago. I’m not quite sure what I was thinking. In fact, I don’t think I was thinking at all. It started out as a blind date and anyway, it didn’t last long. He told me no one would want a witch who focuses so much on her work, that I should stop trying so hard to prove myself when my looks can get me to anywhere I want to be, and that no one of importance would listen to a dumb blonde in pink.”

Suddenly, Hecate is filled with a burning rage. “Surely, you know how wrong he is?”

“Yes. I know he’s wrong. It’s just so awfully embarrassing to admit that I wasted any of my time at all on a person like that.” Pippa says, looking quite shy.

“I could hex him if you’d like.”

Pippa laughs, and Hecate’s heart lifts and she wants to do everything to make sure that Pippa never feels hurt again. “I’ll think about it.”

“Do.”

The end of lunch bell rings and they both rise from their seats. “I’ll make arrangements with the Great Wizard and talk to you later.”

Hecate nods. “Thank you.” Pippa smiles, before heading for the door and leaving the room. And Hecate wonders if they’ll have lunch again soon. She wants to have lunch with Pippa every day. She wants to make Pippa smile like that every day. She wants to be around Pippa every day.

She realises she’s been aimlessly staring at a portrait of Alma Cackle, who she now looks at hopelessly and sighs, “Did you ever have this problem?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a short, grey haired man staring at the both of them, indeed wearing a suit.
> 
> “Miss… Hardbroom? Is it?” He asks, and Hecate realises it’s the same man from the council meeting last week. The one who spoke up just before she herself did, to say what a good idea the plan to captivate an entire species is. “And Miss Pentangle.” He says, smiling at Pippa in a way that makes Hecate want to banish him from the grounds immediately. “How nice it is to see you again.”
> 
> “Albert. What a- nice- surprise.” Pippa says, barely smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kind of scared that this fic is a Mess but at the same time i am trying to be ok with that because i'm just doing my lil best and that is all i can do. thank you for all your comments they continue to make my life and i appreciate everyone reading this sm <3

They’ve eaten lunch together every day since Pippa suggested they meet with the Great Wizard, who should be arriving any moment now.

“Miss Hardbroom!” She hears Mildred’s voice call from behind her.

“No running in the corridors.” Hecate tells her, a stern look on her face as she repeats the words she’s said to the girl so many times since starting her first year.

“Sorry, I just needed to ask you, are there any unicorn whiskers I could borrow? Well, just one actually. And I wouldn’t just be borrowing it.”

“And _what_ is it that you require a unicorn whisker for?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just… Nothing. I mean, I just wanted to… nothing.” Mildred looks rather sad, as she looks to the floor.

“I am afraid that our supply of all unicorn properties is extremely low, Mildred. Even if I knew why you require such an item, I would not be able to supply you with one. If it is so important to you, we can set up a time to discuss the possible substitutes.” Hecate tells her.

“No, it’s alright. Thanks anyway.” She gives Hecate a small smile, before beginning to walk back in the other direction, and Hecate decides that she should look further into the situation tomorrow when she’s less busy.

She meets Pippa in Ada’s office once more, a few minutes before the Great Wizards expected time of arrival.

“Are we all clear on the plan?” Pippa asks, as Hecate enters the room.

“It’s really not much of a plan. I don’t see how it’s going to work.”

“We could always go back to flattery?”

“We will make it work.”

“Good.” Pippa smiles, making her way over to where Hecate stands. “I really do think you’re wonderful, Hecate.” Hecate doesn’t know what to say, can only focus on how Pippa is stood mere inches away and looking at her like, well, like _that_. “I wish that I had your determination.”

Hecate can’t not say something to that. “You must be joking. Pippa, you have far more determination than I.” She leans in a little closer to Pippa, she wants to take her hand, needing her to see how much she means it. “Look at what you’ve done for yourself. I’ve created nothing even close to the life that you have created for yourself. You are the most determined person I know.” She places her hand on Pippa’s arm, hoping it’s enough for Pippa to know how much she means it. “I- I give up too easily.”

“What are you talking about? You don’t give up, you have never given up on anything that you’re passionate about.”

“That is not true.” Hecate shakes her head. _You_. She wants to say. _I gave up on you_. It’s the worst thing she’s ever done. And she can’t believe that Pippa still thinks the best of her. Still looks up to her. Can still stand to be around her. She looks at Pippa, sees the way in which Pippa so lovingly looks back at her and something squeezes around her heart. “Pippa, I-“

“Someone’s here to see you HB!” Dimity calls, her head popping into the doorway of Ada’s office. “Sorry to interrupt. He looks important. He’s wearing a suit.”

Pippa is still looking up at Hecate when Dimity is gone, and Hecate’s hand still brushes the sleeve of her dress. “You were saying?” Pippa whispers, a look in her eye that Hecate can’t quite figure out. Her heart feels like it might burst and she wants to finish her sentence. And she wants to tell Pippa how sorry she is and how much she loves her and how much she wishes that Pippa loved her too.

Suddenly there’s a frown between her brows. “Did Dimity say that he’s wearing a suit?” Pippa sighs, her shoulders drooping. “Surely, that cannot be the wizard?”

“I suppose we should go and find out.” Pippa says, looking thoroughly disappointed before immediately transferring out, leaving Hecate to follow a second later.

She reappears next to Pippa in the entrance hall and wants to ask her whatever the matter is all of a sudden, but there’s a short, grey haired man staring at the both of them, indeed wearing a suit.

“Miss… Hardbroom? Is it?” He asks, and Hecate realises it’s the same man from the council meeting last week. The one who spoke up just before she herself did, to say what a good idea the plan to captivate an entire species is. “And Miss Pentangle.” He says, smiling at Pippa in a way that makes Hecate want to banish him from the grounds immediately. “How nice it is to see you again.”

“Albert. What a- nice- surprise.” Pippa says, barely smiling back. “Hecate, this is Albert Waterstone, quite often referred to as the Wizard’s _right hand man_.”

“Quite right.” Albert agrees.

“Albert, this is Hecate Hardbroom, deputy headmistress here at Cackle’s and a dear friend of mine.”

Hecate gulps. Her heart aching. Every inch of her wanting to take Pippa’s hand, to urge her to be closer to her. And as far away from this man as possible. She really does _not_ like the way he’s looking at her.

“I’m afraid the Wizard is currently rather tied up at the council. He’s sent me in his place, I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course. I’m sure we can still work something out.” Pippa says, trying to sound enthusiastic, as her face tells a different, much more unsure story.

“Shall we?” Hecate says, gesturing along the corridor to Ada’s office.

“I’ll arrange some tea.” Pippa says, nodding at Hecate to go on without her, as she turns to walk in the other direction.

“Miss Pentangle is quite something. Isn’t she?” Albert comments, once they are walking alone. 

It startles Hecate, who doesn’t know what to say to that. Only knows that this man is completely right, but that he also is entirely unworthy of thinking of Pippa like that and for once her heart takes over the conversation. “Yes. She is wonderful. We’re very grateful for her being here at the school, her contributions have been more than generous. I believe her ideas could shape the future of witchcraft.” And she really believes it. Whether she personally cares for _modern_ witching or not.

“You know, I always said if I wasn’t married already, I’d be married to her. She needs a husband, don’t you think? All that wasted potential.” Hecate can hardly tell if he’s being serious. And _who_ has he always said _that_ to? She dreads to think of the poor person he _did_ marry already.

Hecate fears she may have thrown up in her mouth. “Mr Waterstone, would you mind keeping to the subject at hand?”

“Ah, of course, the unicorns. I am afraid the Wizard sent me here today to tell you what you already know. The creatures will remain in captivity.”

  
“Remain?” Hecate gasps, turning swiftly to face him. “You mean you’ve already done it?” She spits, furiously.

“We at the council are extremely efficient when it comes to following through with our promises. We are only being consistent with our policies.”

“With all due respect, Albert,” Pippa says, sternly, as she appears through the doorway. “They are bad policies. And I would argue that it is in your best interest to listen to what Miss Hardbroom has to say.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Miss Pentangle. But there’s nothing I can do. The Wizard made it clear with Miss Hardbroom what was happening.”

“But the least you can do is _listen_ to her now. Which would be more than you did at that ghastly one sided meeting.” Pippa pleads.

“I’m in a bit of a rush I’m afraid. I was told this wouldn’t take long.”

Hecate, who still looks furious, tells him, “I am going to retrieve my notes on the matter and you are going to pass them along to the Wizard. Like Miss Pentangle said, it is in your best interest to do so, and I urge you to believe her.”

Albert sighs. “Alright. But I can’t promise he will read them. There’s no point in me tiptoeing around  you, be prepared for disappointment. We have plans at the council, and we plan to see them through.”

Hecate looks ready to explode with anger, whilst Pippa manages to utter, “Thank you.”

“I shall be a moment.” Hecate says, disappearing to her chambers, where a pile of papers sit on her desk. This meeting could not be more of a disaster. The unicorns are already captive, it seems hopeless that anything can be done about it now. She takes a moment to let out a deep breath, but the feeling of disgust towards that man only grows stronger. The sooner she returns with her notes, the sooner he will be gone.

And the sooner she will be back to square one. She sighs.

Hecate reappears in Ada’s office and her chest immediately tightens. Because Albert is much too close to Pippa and his hand has found its way to her thigh and suddenly all Hecate wants to do is scream. And set Albert’s suit on fire.

Pippa instantly steps away from him, shooting a look towards Hecate, before looking back at the man in front of her. “I think you should be going now, Mr Waterstone.”

“Absolutely.” He says, clearing his throat as he makes his way over to Hecate, her hand shaking with anger as she passes the papers to him. “I’ll make sure to pass these along for you Miss Hardbroom. And Miss Pentangle,” He says, looking back at Pippa, “I do hope to see more of you in the future.”

Pippa, taken slightly aback, manages to put on a smile, “Oh, I’m afraid I can’t promise anything, Albert. You see, there is no point in me tiptoeing around you. And you should be prepared for disappointment.”

Hecate’s eyes widen, as she holds back a tremendous smile. Albert simply looks confused and lets out a huff. “I think I can show myself out.”

He makes his way down the corridor and Hecate pokes her head out after a few seconds, only to watch a flame from one of the candles lighting the entrance way jump out and just barely singe one of his eyebrows.

When she looks back into the room she sees Pippa, looking undeniably ashamed.

“Well.” Hecate says, not knowing where to look. Not knowing what on earth has just happened. “That’s that.” She wants to ask Pippa about what she’s just witnessed, she needs to ask her if she’s okay, but instead she panics and turns to leave.

“Hecate-” Pippa blurts. “I- I don’t know how to explain what just happened. I wouldn’t have let it happen at all, I can assure you, I was, I suppose, seizing an opportunity.”

“An opportunity.” For _what_? Hecate dreads to think. But suddenly she feels ill all over again.

“Do not think ill of me.”

Hecate can only think the worst and is not sure she wants to hear what Pippa has to say next.

“I saw it coming from a mile off, what he was going to do. I wanted to back away immediately. Actually, I wanted to slap him immediately, and then back away, and then report him to the council. But then I saw the corner of this peeking out of his satchel,” She continues, holding up a thin grey file marked _Confidential_ from behind her back, “And, well, it was clear you and I were not going to change his mind on the matter, and he was clearly distracted, so I took it.” Pippa stands looking sheepish and Hecate, again, does not know what to say.

She settles on, “Are you alright?” Needing to put her mind at rest.

“Yes, of course.” She steps forward, “Are you?”

“Me? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you seemed so… Shocked.”

“I…” Hecate shakes her head and decides she may as well tell the truth. “I was worried… And Angry, he- he touched you without your permission. I regret not slapping him myself.”

Pippa hugs her. “I’m sorry I worried you. It happened so fast, it’s all a bit of a blur now.”

Hecate gives a small smile. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” She looks at Pippa, shrugging her shoulders a little. “You used a horrible man’s own actions to outsmart him. It’s rather brilliant.”

Pippa laughs, “Thank you. Although we don’t even know what’s in here yet.” She says, lifting up the file.

“Perhaps we should leave it until tomorrow, it’s rather late. And I don’t know if I can handle much more disappointment tonight.” Hecate says.

“Alright, good idea.” Pippa nods, trying to begin a new sentence that is clearly on the tip of her tongue.

“Are you quite alright?” Hecate asks the struggling witch.

“Yes. Don’t mind me, just tired. I should get to bed. We both should, it’s been such a long day.”

Pippa begins to walk towards the door, stopping in front of Hecate. “You did well today.”

Hecate pulls a face. “I hardly did a thing. _You_ did well today.”

Pippa smiles, and places a kiss on Hecate’s cheek. “Goodnight, Hecate.”

“Goodnight, Pippa.” Hecate replies, cheeks burning.

When Pippa leaves, Hecate is left standing with a smile on her face.

She stands there for a while. She cradles her arms around herself and thinks of Pippa and how brilliant she is and how she’s just been _kissed_ by her. She smiles so brightly that her face has no choice but to scrunch up with happiness. And she lets herself have this, this one more moment of improperness, before returning back to the real world, in which her greatest concern needs to be saving the unicorns. She knows that.

Unpinning her hair by hand, she twirls on the spot, sending silent spells from her fingertips all around her. She dances across the room, through all the colourful magic she’s created, twisting and warping it, as it glows. When she gathers up the stolen grey file, she lets out a laugh at such a violation of the rules. She can hardly remember the last time she broke the rules and it’s sort of exciting when it’s for something so important. It’s sort of exciting when it’s with Pippa. Like they’re a team.

She twirls again and again, feeling the magic spark around her, knowing she should not be allowing herself to be so frivolous, laughing again.

She throws her head back, twirling once more, and when she comes to a halt, she’s faced with Miss Bat, stood just outside the doorway, looking in.

And Hecate has never been so mortified. And there’s absolutely nothing she can do to get out of this. But that doesn’t stop her from trying. “I was just… Practicing… -“

“You think I don’t know useless magic when I see it, Hecate Harbroom?” Miss Bat smirks, as Hecate’s mouth falls agape.

“Miss Bat, could I ask you to make sure that all the girls in the west wing are in bed, and to never speak of this again?”

“Of course, dear.” She nods, supressing a giggle, as Hecate nods in return, before transferring away as quickly as she possibly can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think it’s time we finally see what’s in here?” Hecate asks, after they’ve finished eating.
> 
> “Yes.” Pippa says surely. So Hecate clears the table and sets the file down, about to open it. “Wait.”
> 
> “Hmm?” Hecate looks up at her.
> 
> “May I ask you something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not mean to leave it this long between uploads, sorry! and also sorry for any mistakes, i edited this really quickly.

The next morning, Saturday, Hecate pins her hair up as neatly as she can. She takes extra time to make sure that absolutely no creases can be found in her skirt and applies her lipstick with the steadiest hand she can. Today is the day they take action, no matter what they find in that file, _something_ must be done. For Ada’s sake, if not for the sake of the entire witching society. Because she can’t help but grow more and more frustrated that she cannot find a single healing potion that would be strong enough, in any of the books she possesses, in any of the books in the library, that would cure Ada without the use of unicorn properties. There is one that would be suitable, but the process is so elongated, due to having to brew entirely separate concoctions just to create one of many appropriate substitutes. She fears the worst may happen before she’s able to perfect it. But she has started the process nonetheless, of course.

She joins Pippa for breakfast, stolen file in hand, promptly after receiving an invitation written in pink ink, which arrived at her door at precisely 8 o’clock that morning.

She’s just as nervous as she ever, but this morning something is different. She can’t stop smiling and her heart won’t stop fluttering at the thought and she thinks she might be experiencing excitement. But she can’t be sure.

Pippa greets her with a smile, as she gestures to the table by the window in Ada’s office. It’s become their usual spot, despite Hecate firmly believing that meals are to be eaten in dining rooms, not places of work. But it is much more private, and therefore necessary for what they need to discuss. Pippa has prepared toast and jam and crumpets and fresh fruit and porridge for breakfast.

“It’s my own blend of porridge if you’d like to try it. I find it to be more… Edible.” She says, “Than what Miss Tapioca serves.”

“Unfortunately, that is not hard to achieve.” Hecate replies, making Pippa giggle.

They don’t even mention the file at first, instead they accidentally get lost in a conversation about jam, specifically Pippa’s homemade elderflower jam, which Hecate thinks might be the most delicious jam she has ever tasted.  But she soon reminds herself that she shouldn’t be wasting time like this, that there a much more important things to be discussing.

“Do you think it’s time we finally see what’s in here?” Hecate asks, after they’ve finished eating.

“Yes.” Pippa says surely. So Hecate clears the table and sets the file down, about to open it. “Wait.”

“Hmm?” Hecate looks up at her.

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Pippa suddenly looks nervous. “I wanted to ask you last night. But then I thought, maybe I couldn’t handle anymore disappointment either. So, I left it.” She says, taking a pause, as Hecate grows more and more concerned. “What were you going to say yesterday? Right before Dimity interrupted?” Hecate looks at her, slightly confused. “I said you never give up on anything you’re passionate about and you disagreed. What were you going to say after that?”

Pippa’s features are soft, and she looks sort of small, looking up at Hecate, as she waits for an answer. And Hecate thinks she owes her an answer. The truth.

“I was going to tell you that I’m sorry.” She says.

“Whatever for?”

Hecate stares at her with a pained look and says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “Leaving you.”

“Oh.” Pippa lets out a small sigh. “Can you tell me why you did?”

Hecate thinks for a moment. About all the lunches they’ve shared, all the conversations they’ve had. How Pippa has never once showed any feelings of negativity towards her. About how she still can’t figure out _why_ Pippa has shown no negative feelings towards her. Not ever. She thinks about how Pippa had acted when Dimity did interrupt them. How she seemed irritated that Hecate hadn’t said what she wanted to say and that maybe that moment _was_ leading to something.

She thinks about how she felt last night. During Albert’s visit. How she had felt nothing but jealously since the moment he laid eyes on Pippa. How she felt nothing but hot rage when he got much too close to Pippa. How she wanted nothing more than for Pippa to be close her, just so she could protect her.

She thinks about this morning, how nice it is to share the morning with someone. And how she’d very much like to do it again. She thinks about how she would not deserve to do it again, not if she were to lie to Pippa. If Pippa were to not know the truth, especially after asking for it. If she decides to be selfish, like she always has done when it comes to Pippa. Always the selfish one.

“I- “ Her stomach suddenly drops and her mouth is very dry. She pauses, her mind filled with what she could possibly say next. “Just give me a moment.” She says, taking a deep breath.

Pippa waits, and does not push. She wants to hold Hecate’s arm, pull her into a hug, but she doesn’t.

“I left because… Because I…” Her voice shakes. “Was in love… With- you.” And it’s hard for her to get the last word out and her lip starts to tremble and suddenly she can’t even look at Pippa, as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. More out of relief that she’s finally said it than anything else.

Pippa doesn’t respond. And shame suddenly rises in Hecate.

“I’m sorry. I need you to excuse me, I-“ She searches Pippa’s face, sees the disappointment in her eyes and it’s all too much.

“Hecate wait-“ Pippa pleads, her voice now trembling too.

“I’m sorry.” She transfers out.

\-----------------

“Ada.” Hecate says, entering the headmistress’s chambers. “I apologise for barging in, I need to speak with you.”

“Hecate, what on earth is the matter?” Is the first thing to immediately leave Ada’s mouth, concern in her tone.

“Please, don’t mind me. It is nothing. How are you feeling?” She asks, annoyed that she hasn’t managed to properly pull herself together before entering.

“Oh, you know, always the same these days. I’m getting no better and the doctors don’t know what to do with me anymore. It’s no surprise that they’re out of the necessary supplies now too, with the amount of people who rely on them. It’s just dreadful what this is doing to our community, Hecate.”

“I’m going to do something about it, Ada, you have my word. And the cure I’ve been working on _is_ working. It just needs time. A lot of it.”

“You’re trying and for that I am very grateful, Hecate, I don’t know how to thank you.” Ada reaches out and takes Hecate’s hand and Hecate stands sheepishly.

“I actually came to ask for a favour. And I beg you not to ask questions. Just know that I will be perfectly fine handling things at the school by myself until your recovery.” Ada looks at her confusedly. “I wonder if you could relieve Miss Pentangle of her duties here at the school? Please.”

Hecate fears her voice may be trembling and Ada sighs, but she doesn’t ask questions, instead nods her head. “It is done.”

“Thank you, I -. Thank you.” Hecate stands to leave, desperate to be alone.

She bumps into Mildred Hubble on her way out.

“Whoops, sorry Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred says, hurriedly picking up the small notebook and pen she’s just dropped on the floor.

“That’s quite alright, _please_ try to be more careful in the future, I don’t know how many times I have had to say this to you, Mildred.”

“I will, I just- are you alright, Miss Hardbroom? You don’t look too well. You haven’t got the same thing as Miss Cackle have you?” Mildred asks, looking fearful.

“No, I am perfectly fine. And I have been meaning to ask you if you are still in need of a unicorn whisker substitute?” She says, remembering how odd the girl had been acting yesterday.

“Oh, no it’s alright, I’ve already got- got- um- already got an idea. For a new potion, I mean. That’s what I was asking about it for, and yeah. I’ve changed my idea to one that doesn’t require- u- unicorn.” Mildred tells her, sloppily but with a smile.

“And _what_ , may I ask, are you bothering Miss Cackle for?”

“I just wanted to ask her something. Something that only she can answer. But I can come back another time if she doesn’t want visitors.”

“Make sure you knock before entering, I’m sure Miss Cackle will be glad of your company.” Hecate says, before leaving Mildred to it.

She thinks for a moment, about talking to Pippa, but she feels sick at the thought. She can’t possibly face her after what she’s just said. After seeing the look on Pippa’s face.

Pippa will be gone soon anyway, and Hecate can focus on curing Ada and freeing the unicorns alone, like she’s supposed to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Am I in London, Hardbroom?”
> 
> Oh dear. “Yes.” Hecate huffs, totally out of breath from transferring two people all the way to central London. “Not my intention, but if you hadn’t been so annoying and insistent I would not have made such a mistake.”
> 
> “Right.” Dimity says, swaying on her heels for a second. “Well, shall we go and find the Mrs?”
> 
> Hecate sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short and tbh i probably should've titled it dimity drill annoying hecate hardbroom for 1000 words straight

Pippa is gone by the afternoon that same day.

And immediately Hecate is confronted by a clearly fed up Dimity Drill.

“Alright, HB, what did you say to make her leave?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“This has your name written all over it. Why did you get rid of her? It doesn’t take a genius to see how much happier you’ve been since Pentangle arrived, so what happened?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” Hecate lies, beginning to feel a lump in her throat.

“I think you do. And whatever happened, I think you need to seriously evaluate what you’re doing. For your sake, and mine. It was great having her energy around, she made this whole place brighter.”

Hecate knows how right Dimity is. She is _so_ right. Not that she’s going to admit it, of course.

“If you’ll excuse me, have business to attend to.” She says, instantly transferring to her chambers.

She makes her way over to the pile of letters on her desk, which must’ve appeared when she’d been eating breakfast this morning. The first is another invitation from the magic council, she still hasn’t responded to whether she’ll be attending the spring ball, which is less of a ball and more of a night for the council to boast about the few things they’ve gotten right in recent months and ignore their many mistakes. The ball also happens to be tonight, so she can’t imagine why she’s been sent another invitation at such short notice, surely no one will even bat an eyelid if she’s there or not.

She sets the letter down, deciding she shan’t be attending, which is what she’s ended up deciding after reading all six invitations so far, though why she hasn’t RSVPed she doesn’t know. The next letter is also from the council, which reads,

_Miss Hardbroom,_

_Due to extreme limited supply of the unicorn species we have been unable to fulfil your request for any of the requested properties. We are working to build the supply, however we are not yet able to give a date as to when their properties will be available for public distribute._

She barely even realises her fingers are burning the paper until a small pile of ash sits on the floor beneath her.

No matter, she tells herself. Her substitute potion is still in the works. Though she fears weeks still remain before the painfully slow process is done.

One last letter sits on her desk, simply addressed, _Hecate_.

She opens it.

_Dear Hecate,_

_Dear Hiccup. I’m sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean to upset you and I feel terrible. Particularly because (if I don’t say it now, I fear I won’t get another chance) I am yours. I always have been, I always will be- if you want me._

_Now on to more pressing matters, I read the file. Please read it as soon as possible and meet me at the council’s spring ball, which I assure you I had no bloody intention of attending- but I’ll be on my way to London as soon as I depart from Cackle’s. I have a plan. And I hope you’ll be there to help me._

_Your Pippa._

Hecate’s stomach drops. _How_ could she be _such_ a _useless_ lesbian.

She transfers to Ada’s chambers immediately, tells her not to wait up, then hurries to the castle entrance.

“Off to get your girl?” She hears the all too familiar voice of Dimity Drill say, who for some unknown reason just happens to be stood in the doorway.

“If you do not mind, Dimity.” Hecate says, hurrying past her to stand outside the castle. The less walls she has to transfer through, the less magic she’ll drain.

“What’s so urgent? I am right, aren’t I?”

Hecate’s ears begin to burn, but she _is_ going to see Pippa and there’s no point denying that they _are_ going to be together, finally, and the sooner Dimity stops talking the sooner she can go, so, “You. Are.”

“Fantastic. Took you long enough.”

“Yes. Well. No matter.” Hecate says, knowing full well it matters but she’s not having this conversation with Dimity of all people. “I have to go.”

“Wait-“ Dimity says, brushing Hecate’s arm lightly enough that Hecate doesn’t even feel it. Only knows that’s what must have happened when she’s suddenly very dizzy, leaning on a brick wall to stop from falling to the floor, with a confused looking Dimity stood by her side.

“Am I in London, Hardbroom?”

Oh dear. “Yes.” Hecate huffs, totally out of breath from transferring _two_ people all the way to central London. “Not my intention, but if you hadn’t been so annoying and insistent I would not have made such a mistake.”

“Right.” Dimity says, swaying on her heels for a second. “Well, shall we go and find the Mrs?”

Hecate sighs.

When she’s finally able to stand, she looks up at the huge block of swanky London flats she’s been leaning against, having no idea which one is Pippa’s, having no magic left to use a location spell.

They enter the building and Hecate knocks on the first door, knowing she has to start somewhere.

A small child answers the door. “Are you a witch?”

Hecate looks down at the girl in horror, has she really just exposed magic to the Ordinaries? And _how_? Her whole life flashes before her eyes for a moment. Years spent teaching her girls how to keep magic hidden from this world and suddenly a child has figured it out in a matter of seconds? What on earth had given it away?

“Yes!” Dimity smiles. “We’re on our way to a fancy dress party. Wrong flat, sorry.”

Dimity grabs Hecate by the elbow and pulls her down the corridor, her face still stunned in horror.

“Hecate, you’re dressed like the Wicked Witch of the West.”

_Oh._

“You haven’t exposed magic.”

“I knew that.”

“By the way, there’s nothing wrong with _my_ magic. I thought maybe _I’d_ just use a locator spell?”

_Oh._

They appear at what must be the door to Pippa’s flat and Hecate knocks, still feeling like a prize idiot for every single thing that’s happened today.

“Oh.” Pippa says, opening the door, as her eyes completely light up. “Hello.”

Hecate smiles so brightly when she sees her, remembering why she’s here, what Pippa had said in her letter. “Hi.”

“Hi!” Dimity says, “Are we alright to come in? That transference was really tiring business.”

“You did absolutely nothing.” Hecate states, as Dimity makes her way past Pippa and onto the sofa in her flat.

Pippa turns back to Hecate and before she can speak Hecate says, “I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Pippa smiles. “I know we have much to talk about, but right now I need to tell you what we’re doing tonight.” She says.

Hecate lets out a small gasp. “The file. I… Forgot to read it.”

Pippa looks at her, mouth slightly agape, “How?” She asks, almost painfully.

“I am sorry, I was in a bit of a rush after I read a letter in which you expressed your reciprocated feelings for me. It _slipped_ my mind.”

Pippa sighs, trying not to smile. “You’d better come in.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pippa I,” Hecate begins, just needing one moment with Pippa before they enter, “I am sorry. Your note made me feel like such a fool. I shouldn’t have pushed you away, not ever. I… I like us being a team.”
> 
> “I’m sorry too. I should’ve told you how I felt sooner. Because I know that you’re the one that I really-“ Pippa stops, noticing that Hecate is suddenly distracted. “ _Love_.” She says, underneath her breath.
> 
> “The Wizard. He just entered.”
> 
> Pippa takes a deep breath. There’ll be time for more emotional declarations later. “Alright. It’s time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be the last chapter but I decided to split it into two, the next one will be up really soon!

Hecate thinks there might be steam coming out of her ears.

“But that’s- preposterous, _monstrous_ \- I-“ She says, unable to believe what Pippa has just told her, what’s actually in that file.

“I know. But at least we know one good thing. The unicorns are okay. Or at least they will be. Now let’s get going.” Pippa says, rising from her seat. “I can transfer the both of us, your magic is still too weak.” Hecate glances at Dimity, who looks slightly guilty, then back at Pippa and nods. “Dimity, feel free to stay, help yourself to whatever you like. We have to go, now.” Hecate nods once more and they vanish.

\------------

They arrive outside of the venue and revise the plan, not that they have one exactly.

“Pippa I,” Hecate begins, just needing one moment with Pippa before they enter, “I am sorry. Your note made me feel like such a fool. I shouldn’t have pushed you away, not ever. I… I like us being a team.”

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve told you how I felt sooner. Because I know that you’re the one that I really-“ Pippa stops, noticing that Hecate is suddenly distracted. “ _Love_.” She says, underneath her breath.

“The Wizard. He just entered.”

Pippa takes a deep breath. There’ll be time for more emotional declarations later. “Alright. It’s time. Remember, everyone who’s anyone should be turning up tonight, so we need to get as many people on our side as possible.”

“Perhaps we should try and be discreet about it? We don’t want the likes of _Albert_ overhearing us.” Hecate suggests and Pippa agrees. Discreet is their best option.

They walk into the huge ballroom together. There are tables covered in the most beautiful flowers, hovering lanterns cover the ceiling, everything looks perfect. It makes Hecate’s skin crawl that the council could put on such an act.

They lie low for the first hour or so. Scoping out who they might be able to trust. Certain members of certain parties, ones who actually have morals. Celebrities amongst the witching community who might be able to offer their help. Pippa is about to approach one of them when some sort of ceremony suddenly begins.

“Oh no. I forgot.” Pippa sighs, looking disappointed. “The honour ceremony.”

Everyone takes their seats and they have no real choice but to follow unless they want to start a commotion.

“It’s alright, we will wait until it is over.” Hecate says, staying calm. Pippa nods and they take their seats too.

Pippa isn’t paying attention to the ceremony at all, can hardly focus at all, but she knows about a dozen witches and wizards have already been up on the stage and given dreary speeches. Speeches that she’d be more interested in if her mind wasn’t already so pre-occupied.

It takes Hecate nudging her arm and whispering, “That’s you.” For Pippa to realise that her own name has been called, she’s not even sure what for and she certainly doesn’t want to accept whatever honour they are trying to give her.

However, a spotlight finds her and suddenly she’s being ushered towards the stage and practically shoved in front of a microphone. She stands there for a moment, silently panicking. She looks to Hecate, who looks back at her with wide eyes and a nod.

“Well I- I don’t know what to say. Er-“ She pauses. And after giving it a moments thought she decided to chuck _discreet_ completely out the window. “Actually, there is something I would like to say. Something that I think needs to be shared, because I need your help. Actually, the unicorns need your help.” The room falls completely silent and Pippa fears she’ll be interrupted by various council members, the ones in agreement with the Great Wizard, straight away should she continue. So she decides she has to be fast. “They aren’t endangered, the council have been capturing them. I don’t know why, I can only assume it’s for some kind of profit, at the suffering of our people. Friends and family members in need of medicine. Simple spells that we should all have access to.”

The Great Wizard appears right next to Pippa on stage. “I can assure you all that what this witch is saying is false.” He bellows. “Miss Pentangle, I think it’s time you leave.”

“No! It’s not false! The creatures deserve freedom!” Pippa yells in a fit of passion, knowing it’s not going to be long before she is escorted out.

“The remaining unicorns are captive so that in the future they may regain freedom, we are only doing what’s best for us and them.” He insists.

“You’re lying. And people are going to die because they no longer will have access to potions that they need!”

The Wizard lets out a frustrated noise, and Pippa knows it’s most likely at the realisation that Pippa has cast a protection charm around herself and he is unable to transfer her out.  “Get off this stage at once, you are embarrassing yourself.” He spits.

There’s an uproar from the crowd of listeners, people asking questions, everyone whispering amongst themselves.

“People know now, you cannot silence all of us.” Pippa tells him, sternly.

Hecate appears next to Pippa. “And we will not be letting this go.”

“Free the unicorns!” One witch shouts from below, causing others to follow, chanting the words over and over, the Wizard growing more and more angry with each passing second.

“There are replacements!” He shouts, admitting his dreadful scheme far sooner than even Hecate expected, and she knew it wouldn’t take long. It doesn’t take a genius to know that this man is not _Great_ at all. His true colours always manage to shine through, no matter what it is that he’s doing.

The room falls silent again, more members of the council scurrying over to the stage in order to defend the Wizard, or somehow try to re-cover up what he’s just said.

“There _are_ replacements,” Hecate agrees, “But none quite like the unicorn itself. None as easy to come by, as the unicorn once was. And what happens when the creatures die in your incapable hands from lack of freedom? You _know_ they need space in order to thrive. Or will that not matter to you? Because you’ll have made your temporary money anyway?”

“Your Greatness.” Albert interrupts, causing Hecate’s skin to burn. “I think its best we leave. Figure out what we’re going to do next?”

“Oh, there’s nothing you can do.” Pippa tells them, a beaming smile on her face. “Haven’t you noticed the uproar? Haven’t you noticed the other parties already congregating? I’m receiving hundreds of messages on my maglet as we speak. I’m afraid there’s no way your plan can continue now.”

The Wizard looks around the room, flames in his eyes, he turns to Pippa and huffs. “I will not listen to _you_ telling me what I can and cannot do.” He disappears, Albert swiftly following.

Hecate tries to stop herself but she has to let out a laugh, though a concerned look is on her face. “Remind me _who_ let such a man like that in charge?”

“He won’t be in charge for much longer. We’ve still got a big fight to put up, but judging from the reactions of the people in this room alone, we are going to win.”

Hecate’s face softens and she smiles. “You were amazing up there.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” Pippa nudges her.

“I hardly did a thing.”

“Hey,” Pippa places her hands on Hecate’s waist, “I thought we were a team.”

Hecate’s smile grows wider. “We are.” She leans into Pippa, brushing their noses together before kissing her.

Pippa smiles into the kiss, and when they part, she  looks at Hecate like she’s the only person in the world. She lets herself have that moment, before taking another look around the room. “Well,” She sighs, looking a little overwhelmed, “ _We_ have work to do.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mildred would you mind explaining to me how you managed to cure Miss Cackle’s very serious, almost uncurable- without certain, currently unattainable, ingredients- illness?” Hecate asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took me so long to post. thank you so much to everyone who's read and left comments, they always mean so much to me! here's the last chapter of this fic! (i think it's more of an epilogue) (but tbh i never really learned what an epilogue is) (i love being a totally professional writer.)

Hecate arrives back at Cackle’s the following morning. The news about the council’s plan is the headline of every witching newspaper to exist and there’s already talk of the Wizard stepping down from his position, as well as talk from other parties on how they are working to have the unicorns released back into the wild.

It’s all such good news that Hecate finds herself humming as she makes her way to Ada’s office, where she finds Ada herself, sitting at her own desk, working away.

“Ada!” Hecate says, very surprised. “You- should be resting- what are you doing?”

“I’m quite alright Hecate. In fact, I feel better that I can even remember.” Ada beams.

“Well, that’s wonderful- I- how? When?” Hecate hardly knows how to speak, she’s been so worried about Ada, she really had began to think the worst, especially seeing as, despite the headlines, still no one knows when unicorn properties will become common again.

“I’m just as surprised as you are. And it’s all down to the hard work of Mildred Hubble.”

“ _Mildred Hubble_?” Hecate’s mouth is suddenly agape, and within a second Mildred appears right in front of her.

“Oh-! Um, good morning Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred says, confusedly.

“Mildred would you mind explaining to me how _you_ managed to cure Miss Cackle’s very serious, almost uncurable- without certain, currently unattainable, ingredients- illness?” Hecate asks, stunned that _she_ has managed what Hecate could not.

“Oh, sure.” She replies, looking much more relieved. “Well, yesterday when I went to see Miss Cackle, right after you told me I could, I asked her what all of her symptoms were. Then I put together all the ingredients needed to cause those symptoms. Like the sneezing potion you taught us last year.” Hecate listens intently, but has no idea where Mildred is going with this. “So. I made a potion that would cause all of Miss Cackle’s symptoms. Then I used the unicorn whisker to totally reverse the effects of the first potion.”

“ _Unicorn whisker_? But how-“

“Yes. I was just getting to that part before Mildred arrived.” Ada says.

“I was out in the woods yesterday morning looking for unicorns and… I… Found one?” Mildred says it as if she knows Hecate won’t believe her in a million years. “A baby one, it was well hidden, in a cave, and injured, so I brought it back to my room and one of its whiskers shed almost immediately.”

“Mildred you know not to wander into caves.” Hecate sighs, and Mildred looks to the floor. “But well done. And the potion actually worked?”

“Evidently.” Ada says, cheerfully. “With all my symptoms totally reversed, I have nothing keeping me weak. I can already feel the illness leaving my body entirely.”

Hecate can’t quite believe it. “Extremely impressive work Mildred. Amazing in fact.”

“Thanks Miss Hardbroom!”

“And the creature? You said it was injured, where is it now?”

“It’s… Still in my room. But! Miss Cackle and I made it a potion to help with the pain, until you came back.”

“I should start a healing potion right away then.” She says, before immediately transferring to the potions lab.

\-------------

Within the week, the Great Wizard is under investigation and suspended from his position until further notice.

Mildred Hubble’s unicorn has a temporary home in one of the gardens on the grounds, which Hecate and Ada have created specially to grow the right food and provide enough space, until the creature is ready to go back into the forest, hopefully with the rest of its kind.

Together, Hecate and Pippa have been helping to prepare for and back a new campaign, for a new person to take charge, a new Great Witch, who has far better policies, far _fairer_ policies, and much more consideration for animals and the environment. And with the support they’re receiving, they are confident that the Wizard will not be returning to power. Ever.

It’s half-term when Hecate decides to visit Pentangle’s, after nightly mirror calls with Pippa since the night of the Honour Ceremony. She almost makes it to the school’s entrance before Pippa spots her from her window, immediately transfers down in front of her and hurries towards her with open arms.

Pippa squeezes Hecate tightly, before looking up at her and kissing her, again and again and again, startling Hecate a little, but in a way that makes her smile so brightly she thinks she may never stop.

“I’ve missed you.” Pippa beams, hands cupping Hecate’s cheeks, before she kisses her again.

“I’ve missed you too.” Hecate tells her, hand making its way into Pippa’s hair, already leaning in for another kiss.

“How’s Cackle’s? And Ada?”

“About the same as when you asked yesterday.” Hecate smiles. “And the day before that. They’re wonderful.”

“Good,” She says, taking Hecate’s hand, as they begin strolling towards the door. “I’m glad.”

“And everything here?” Hecate asks.

“Wonderful.”

“And you?”

“Wonderful.” She says, letting out a contented sigh. “Never more wonderful.”

Hecate gently squeezes her hand. And they make their way inside, ready to talk campaign speeches, posters and events. Ready to continue catching up on each other’s lives, the parts of each other they’ve missed out on. Ready to learn new things about each other, and re-learn the old things. Ready to start the rest of their lives as a team.


End file.
